grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Velvet
' Black Velvet' is a Noble-Class Fallen with the ability to control and manipulate darkness at will. She was revealed to be an agent that served Sammael to explore and learn about the dimensions with their new found capability to travel between realities. Appearance Black Velvet's main features are her black skin which can easily hide her Fallen traits and use to blend in with society, and the artificial right arm due to loss of her original but later revealed to be almost healed. She has a curvy figure and dressed in all black with her cloak having the ultraviolet lights underneath. Her hair is dark blueish purple and her eyes lack any pupils. Biography Previous Incarnation Dimension Raids At some point before the main events, Velvet was chosen by her master to use the alien ship they used to understand the dimensions for future plans and bring back anything useful for them, in order to operate the alien ship, she created an army of cyborg-like creatures known as "Shadowborgs" to control. She has travelled to other dimensions such as Earth-16, Earth-616 and then made a jump to O-000 in an attempt to raid one of the colonies, Maius Three to gather intel and perhaps anything of useful for the Fallen, shrouding the entire colony in darkness for the advantage against the colonists during the raid. Once her mission was completed, Velvet gathered her crew returned to the ship and jumped out before anyone could capture the raiders. In one of the realities she arrived had a city planet known as Acmetropolis in an attempt to bring destruction to the city as she considered it to be a possible threat to the Fallen, researching about this world's history and made up a story about her eyes being damaged by the meteor that struck the planet. Velvet planned to use a device, called the Shroudcaster, to cover the entire planet in permanent darkness. However, a group of super-powered Mobian heroes known as the Loonatics, the city's protectors stopped her by reversed the polarity of the Shroudcaster. With the device's destruction came the implosion of city blimp. Return to GrimmFall While the inhabitants of Acemtropolis remain unaware of her fate, Velvet and her army managed to make a safe return to GF-007, but the ship was damaged after the battle. Landed in the Darklands with the ship damaged due to the last battle and was greeted by the Grimm and Skarr who was irritated by her snarky remarks. Approached by Moloch who was most pleased by her return and greeted by Sammael who has read her reports of the raids and given advice to keep dimensions she explored. DIscussing the latest events on Earth, finding out that the Racing Drones are now active once more, Bill Cipher, Vilgax, the Gems and Satyra becoming active. She finds out that he wishes to form alliances with those they can trust with bigger players taken part on Earth, such as Galorum and her drones by gaining their trust into help steal one of the legendary relics: the Wheel of Power, which is in possession of Peter Tezla but his current whereabouts remain unknown. She learnt of some some individuals who caught the leader's interest such as the famed "Grimm Slayer" and the "Dragon of Denver". Despite her regenerative abilities healing her severed arm she has yet to master it to accelerate the process, taking Sammael's requests to continue training while still a Noble-Class. Allowing Mastermind to built her a new cybernetic arm to replace the one from her previous battle, in exchange for the opportunity to study her abilities during her training. Andromeda City Personality Velvet displays a calm and intellectual personality in most situations, takes pride in her talents in cybernetics and status as a Fallen, rarely gives in to her frustrations if failed or even when loosing her right arm from an unknown event but considers it a lesson to take when facing stronger foes. Shows great respect towards Sammael and willing to complete whatever task given to her. However, she does appear cold towards General Skarr upon her return to Grimmal Earth, not bothered by the threats given to her. She appears to have a very close relationship with Moloch. Powers and Abilities Semblance: Blackest Night Black Velvet has the ability of Umbrakinesis; the power to manipulate darkness. She can cover large areas in pitch blackness; create shadow portals and constructs solid enough to engage in physical combat. She can also morph herself into a living shadow, able to glide along walls, slip under doors and through cracks, and shaping herself anyway she wants. her power, though great is weak against concentrated light based attacks. * Regeneration - So far she has the ability to heal as her once severed damaged arm has almost fully healed using her Grimm-based abilities Weapons During her raids, she has used an artificial arm as a weapon and means of controlling her victims using her semblance. But after it was damaged she received a new arm and now wields a lightsaber to improve her combat skills. So far she has proved most skilled in swordsmanship and use to deflect coming attacks such as dust bullets. Not only proved very gifted in the ways of using a lightsaber, but demonstrated abilities of a Sith when she used the dark emotions to manifest Force Lightning from her hands. Very likely to have been trained by a Sith from the dimension she previously explored. Relationships Allies Sammael - 'Black Velvet has been shown to have great respect and loyalty to the oldest and most powerful of the Fallen Sammael. '''Mastermind -' [[Moloch|'''Moloch]]' -' It is possible that Black Velvet is not only close to her fellow Fallen Moloch, but might be in a relationship with him. As implied in their interaction when Black Velvet made her return to Dimension GF-007 during GrimmFall: Wacky Races. Rivals [[General Skarr|'General Skarr']]' -' She considers the general annoying as the two have a history of rivalry, unable to stand each other's presence for a time being. Enemies [[Loonatics|'Loonatics']]' -' Black Velvet arrived in a dimension to invade Acmetropolis, using her semblance to control one of the heroes of that dimension named Tech to upgrade her tech to cast all of the city to darkness. Almost succeed until her plans were foiled and the damage to the Dimensional drive caused the ship to force her back to her home dimension. [[Raven|'Raven']]' -' [[Scotty Blake|'Scotty Blake']]' -' [[Keanu Grier|'Keanu Grier']]' -' 'Extor -' 'Roland Deschain - '''Black Velvet absolutely despises Roland as he is the son of Steven Deschain who killedLos, the Crimson King who was the son of her previous self Crimson. She also despises Roland for killing Los’s reincarnation Mordred who was born as Roland’s own son and is determined to kill him to complete her former selfs mission of the complete destruction of the bloodline of Arthur Eld. Quotes Gallery Black velvet icon.jpg Background Information Black Velvet is a villain from the cartoon series ''Loonatics Unleashed, appeared in the episode "The Cloak of Black Velvet" ''and was made into a Fallen in GrimmFall. Trivia * In GrimmFall, Velvet is a Fallen and her origins in Loonatics Unleashed were made up to cover her origins. * The events of the story takes place after the episode "''The Cloak of Black Velvet" * Black Velvet possesses a lightsaber from the Star Wars universe. * Due to her backstory changed it is unknown how she lost her right arm. * She is one of the few characters to have travelled the multiverse ** The others are Stanford Pines, Control Freak, Psycrow and X the Eliminator. Category:Fallen Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Invisible Hand members